


Life is better with friends (FanArt)

by AyaroS92



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Angst, Board Games, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky is a John Doe, Depressed Steve, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Recovery through board games, Skinny!Steve, Suicide Attempt, mute!bucky, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaroS92/pseuds/AyaroS92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Contiene Spoilers ...<br/>Los spoilers terminan en las notas finales (:</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life is better with friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323307) by [arxiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arxiver/pseuds/arxiver). 



> Contiene Spoilers ...  
> Los spoilers terminan en las notas finales (:

Me gusto, habla sobre amistad que se va convirtiendo en amor, fue interesante.

Bucky es mudo (debido a que un loco lo secuestro y violo por 5 años) Steve y Bucky aprenden lenguaje de signos juntos, Clint y Natasha son novios, en general esta tierno, lo mas que hay son abrazos y sostenerse de las manos.

Es tan lindo y esponjoso que vale la pena los 59 capítulos n-n

Hay una secuela, la cual estoy esperando que termine para poder leerlo :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuando con los FanArts de este fanfic n-n

Tengo un nose-que-se-yo con Skinny!Steve ... es que es super tierno y lindo n///n Como quería ayudar a Bucky, como tenia problemas adaptándose, haciendo platica con los demás, de alguna forma me identifique en la manera en la que describía como era dejado de lado en las conversaciones con sus conocidos/amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que ya solo tengo otros dos garabatos de este fanfic ...  
> Buscare a ver si encuentro mas entre mis cuadernos :P


	3. Chapter 3

Se que esto no se vio, pero pues estaba implícito en la historia que había pasado, asi que mi imaginación no se pudo contener :P

Esta historia como muchas otras tenia momentos bastantes tristes como lindos (:

Especialmente los gatitos, los gatitos lo mejoraban TODO xP

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hace rato que lo leí así que probablemente la ropa no es la adecuada ...
> 
> Si tienen la oportunidad de leerlo léanlo, esta escrito de una manera fácil y sencillo, esta en ingles, pero los capítulos son cortos y fáciles de leer para los que no hablamos ingles de una manera fluida xD


End file.
